A detailed statement of work was prepared to describe the activities to be carried out by the AFRIMS group in Bangkok, Thailand. An Interagency Agreement (A-AI-12-051-0000-0000) was executed between NIAID and the U.S. Army Medical Research and Materiel Command and will become effective on 09-01-2012. This agreement will govern the activities between LID and AFRIMS and was funded by NIAID Concept Acceleration Program (CAP), LID and Division of Clinical research. CAP funding will be used to support this clinical trial, including the required serological assays, viremia assays, and other clinical activities associated with the evaluation of the tetravalent dengue vaccine. The purpose of this project is to evaluate a live attenuated tetravalent DENV vaccine candidate with regard to safety, tolerability, genetic stability, and immunogenicity in humans, and to study the host's immune response to these viruses. Vaccination will occur in an age de-escalation manner, begining with adults, followed by adolescents, older children, and finally younger children. Six months after primary vaccination, adult subjects will receive a second dose of tetravalent vaccine and will be followed for an additional 6 months. Two different vaccine admixtures, TV003 and TV005 will be studied in adults. Other age cohorts will only receive TV005. The study will enroll 294 subjects in a double-blind, placebo-controlled clinical trial. Progress to date: The adult cohort received dose 1 on Dec 6, 2014 and dose 2 on June 6, 2015. The adolescent cohort received 1 dose on Mar 14, 2015 The older child cohort received 1 dose on Aug 1, 2015 The younger child cohort received 1 dose on Nov 7, 2015